Hetalia's Genetic Opera
by Whyntir
Summary: Young Xiu wants only to find a place out in the world but her overprotective father won't have any of it. Will her mother's ghost ruin her life to be, or can she break away from the chains? Rated M for gore and language and a few minor sexual scenes.
1. The Beginning

"_Welcome to our humble city, where we, the inhabitants, are bound to this pathetic state. Out from the night, from the mist, steps the figure. No one really knows his name for sure. He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders. Pray he never comes knocking at your door! Say that you once bought a heart, or new corneas, but somehow never managed to square away your debts. He won't bother to write or to phone you, he'll just rip the still-beating heart from your chest!"_

_A young man with ocean blue eyes gleaming from behind a pair of glasses smirks through the rolling waves of grey, damp mist. His blonde hair disheveled and dancing in the ominous breeze as he steps out of the shadows._

"_Now you could run, you could hide – you can try to – but he always has a way of finding you. He will come at your weakest hour: When no one is around who might rescue you. And none of us are free from this horror, for many years ago we all fell in debt. New body parts were needed to perfect our image. And until our debts are clear, we will live in fear of the Repo Man!"_

_He turns back, the smirk now a wicked grin as he settles himself against an old brick wall, crossing his arms thoughtfully._

"_How did this happen? It was but seventeen years ago. This world was plagued by organ failures. Millions died and millions more on their way. Chaos encompassed this charming little planet, and no one was safe from the clutches of the coffin. When in times of distress, people always love an idol to look up to for salvation. God suddenly seemed to take backseat. Out of all the havoc, a _Savior_ was born, all by the name of GENECo, the only company in the world to let you finance your organs. 'It's payment plans cheat death' they said, but only for now. All those still alive signed that dreaded contract, not thinking of the What-ifs of life._

"_Once their organ financing paid off, they began other treatments that weren't as urgent. It made surgery a fashion statement. And to help the flow of business they created this," he holds up a glass vial of a glowing blue liquid, "Zydrate! An expensive, addictive painkiller."_

_He flicks the vial into the air once and catches it in the same gloved hand. He slowly pulls off his glasses with the other, "Which is where I come in. What's the point in buying such expensive things when it is cheaper to simply buy it from me? A Grave-Robber, extracting the Zydrate from the dead._

"_The ruler of this world is the founder of GENECo: A rich bastard proud to know the whole world is in his back pocket. His name? Oh that must wait for a little while. All you must know is that he pulled a few strings and lobbied a bill through congress, making Organ Repossessions LEGAL!_

_He sighs and rubs his eyes, but the demonic smirk remains prominent on his face, "And for those who couldn't keep up with their payments, their fates were successfully sealed. The most powerful man in the world sends in the Repo Men," he looks up, a crazed gleam in his eyes, "And that is where this all began."_

* * *

A blond man sat at his desk, his three children milling around him, holding even more pictures of their public irresponsibility. The oldest, Gilbert, sat slouched forward in a chair, trying to make himself smaller, twisting his hands together self-consciously. His red eyes darting to his father for a moment before ducking back down. The youngest, Natalia, lay across the couch smirking proud of herself. Her platinum blonde hair splayed every which-way sensually plumping it up with her arms under her head. Then the middle child, Francis, was also the tallest of the three, four including their father. He was extremely vain and a whore at that. The blonde man looked at the pictures left on his desk. His daughter wasn't as bad as the boys, but bad publicity wasn't something he really wanted. The boys, however, were down right disgusting. Gilbert was a little fucker who got off of corpses. Francis was the slut of the family. It didn't make things any better though.

He slammed the desk and swiped the papers from his desk, "You disgust me!" he growled dangerously. The boys jumped terrified and looked between each other, not knowing how to correct their situation. Natalia wasn't too worried about herself, and, second, she didn't really care. Suddenly, as a grace, the phone on their father's wrist beeped.

"_Dr. Edelstein is here with your blood results,"_ the Gentern informed sweetly.

"Send him in," he sighed. He was ill; he had to remember that, but his temper seemed to place that in second.

The skittish, worried doctor stepped through the door. He wore a pair of frameless glasses and his head was covered in fairly thick, brown hair, a small cowlick refusing to go down. The corner of his lips twitched, and not in a good way, the news he carried wasn't good to begin with. All he could do was let it out and hope neither of the European girls behind his boss would shoot him. Carefully, he made his way to the desk and placed down the folder he was holding, "The . . . results to your blood work. I-I'm afraid . . . it's terminal."

He looked up at the doctor for a moment who cowered back in fear before returning his gaze to sheets in front of him. That wasn't possible.

"It's spreading rapidly," the brunet said softly.

The man who owned the world kept staring at the papers. It was all coming at him so fast. This couldn't be possible, he was the god of this world. Gods couldn't die, could they? Defiantly he slammed down the folder. The brunet on his left cocked her gun with a straight face and aimed. The doctor jumped and let out a small gasp at the suddenness of the response. Before he could do anything, she fired a shot through his head, the velocity of the bullet going right through, and blood spurting out the exit wound.

He sat for a moment, letting everything seep in. Both girls on either side of him moved to the elevator where the doctor had just came from. The blond man stood slowly, feeling years older than he was. He left his children to clean up the mess as he too entered the elevator and pressed the button of what floor he wanted. The doors closed and the machine hurried down.

"Maggots! Vermin! You want the World for nothing. Commence your groveling. Arthur, your king, is dying. Even Arthur Kirkland cannot prevent this passing. Who will inherit GENECo? I'll keep those vultures guessing!" The doors opened to his private study as he laughed at the ignorance of his children, "I'll keep those vultures guessing!"

"Ashes. Dust. My children were a bust. They shall inherit _nothing!_ No, no, my legacy is too great to throw away on ingrates," he looked distant for a moment in those emerald green eyes, "No, he once had potential, but not after he stole my Niang away!"

* * *

Xiu stared into the darkness of her room, unable to get to sleep. Her eyes trained closely on the flower on her nightstand that she constantly wore in her wavy brown hair. Her father was out, working late. When would he be home? She felt terribly lonely, all by herself in his large house, but if he wasn't here, maybe she could go out of her room.

Quietly, she slipped out of her room, fiddling with her flower with one hand her medical mask in the other. It was a large, bulky thing that was made out of a lightweight metal. Inside the mouthpiece was a high-tech filtering system. On her was a black half dress. The large Asian sleeves reaching a little past her wrists and the collar choking her neck. The front buttoned to the right and a sash with a print of a pink flower wrapped it close to her body. A design of twin lines starting from under each round breast and moving downward together in the middle was the only contrast to the deep pitch of her outfit. The design was a bright golden color that matched her knee length leggings. Under that were two violet socks hat brought out the shine of her knee high leather boots.

She hurried downstairs and pondered for a second on what she should do. She could go out and look at the sky, or she could do something a little more interesting. She had a peculiar little habit of collecting bugs. She decided to go with the second idea. She needed new specimens honestly, and it gave herself an excuse to go through the passage in the basement.

Quickly, she pulled a few books from the shelf about bugs and took a few containers from the kitchen into her exploring bag. This should do. No need to puncture holes, she needed them dead anyway. Before leaving the room, however, she hastily put together a sandwich to eat once she got to where she was going.

Xiu made her way to the hidden door under the stairs. The musty air made her cough horribly. She pulled the mask over her face, somewhat disgusted at the retching smell of decay. Her father never went through here. It even made her wonder if he knew it was there. She stepped down into the dark passage, feeling near the door for her hidden aid. Hung on the wall was a torch and behind it laid hidden matches. She struck one up and the knot of old cloths lit on fire revealing her way down the stairs and the passage that lead to the graveyard.

She made her way carefully down into the dark crevasses of the hall that could only be considered a cave. This wasn't her first time going down here and it didn't take long to reach her destination. Her first venture down here seemed to take forever. Finally she reached her mother's tomb at the bottom. The door opened and she placed the flame on the stand right outside. Stepping through the door, it slid closed quietly behind her. She stepped to the end of the tomb and settled down, even in the same room with a dead woman, she felt at home in here. Maybe it was because she wasn't too far away from the grave herself. She pulled the mask off and settled her disturbed brown hair before glancing up at the engravings of her mother's cemented coffin.

_Niang Wang_ the rest of the name was faded off.

_2011 – 2042_

The year Xiu was born, was the same year her mother died, she always knew that. Perhaps it was some sort of karma. In order to keep the world in its current balance, someone had to die so she could live. Maybe that someone had to be her mother? But that seemed a little dark. But morbidly comforting that her mother loved her to such extent that she would die for her.

She dumped the contents of her pack onto the floor, catching her sandwich before it fell. Priorities, right? She picked up one book to read and to a chomp out of her sloppily-made meal. She heard a faint buzz, glancing up slowly she saw a glowing blue fly. Her eyes widened in ecstatic joy as she pushed the book she was reading away and found the one that was all the information she could ever get of insects. Once finding the page she needed, she looked back to find the bug gone.

'_Crap!'_ Xiu thought looking around. She heard it. Swinging around, she saw it on the door leading outside. She grabbed a container and slowly made her way to it. Flying bugs were the most difficult since they could get away the easiest. She watched it as it went to the barred window in the door. Last chance! She lunged.

"Damn it," she hissed as it jumped out through the bars into the graveyard. She could still see it though. It wouldn't be a big issue, right?

'_This will be quick,'_ she thought to herself, looking around self-consciously, only a painting of her mother watched her, and she was smiling. She set her mind in place. _'It's in my sight. I'll capture it, then run back inside. And be back home in time,'_ She stalked up to the bug that rested on a tombstone. She lunged and caught it. She smiled to herself, until she heard someone and ducked down with a gasp.

"Industrialization has crippled the globe," a soft, male voice murmured a song.

"_Enjoy GeneCo's day and nighttime formula of Zydrate,"_ a mechanical voice announced through a loud speaker.

Xiu glanced up in time to see a man with wild blonde hair and ocean blue eyes behind glasses stand up between two coffins with an ancient gas lantern. He wore a trench coat that had seen much better days, the bottom end was torn and the sleeves were nothing but tattered remains on his shoulders, the rest being ripped off. His undershirt was a dark charcoal color with dull crimson designs. The collar went up to just under his chin. The sleeves went to his elbows and cut off cleanly, poison red diamonds designed the upper-arms. His pants were black and baggy, tucked haphazardly into steel toed boots, etched with the same red design. Two belts crossed his thin hips, out side of the belt loops, having them cross in a loose 'X'. On the right was a deep sapphire, on the left a dull crimson. His gloves were black, but the finger parts of them were missing and both had ripped ends. The right glove reached just a little under his elbow and the left just barely over his wrists.

"Nature has failed while technology spread," he muttered quietly.

"_Ask a Gentern is right for you."_

"And in this wake, a market erected," his voice was but a sigh as the guards surveyed the graveyard. He pushed a cemented lid of a coffin to the edge of falling off and reached into the cold depths.

"_Buying Zydrate from an unlicensed source is illegal."_

"An entire city . . . built on the _Dead_," he spat the final word out as though it would be toxic, as he dragged out the decaying body from its eternal bed and threw it upon the ground. Xiu gasped in frightened disgust at the decaying form. Her stomach turned sickeningly and she suddenly felt like hurling the sandwich she had eaten.

The blonde man didn't seem to take a notice of her at all, "And you can finance your bones, and your kidneys," he sang with a soft grin. He ripped the white wrappings from the body, a new aged form of mummification and placed his tools silently on the ground, "For every market a sub-market grows."

Xiu looked around the tombstone to see a heavily armed guard slip by. She was in a graveyard at the middle of the night with a man molesting the dead; and how perfect that a sign be right behind this said man that read _"Grave-robbers shall be executed on sight"_. Okay, her stomach just jumped to her chest pushing her heart to her throat. So far no one had heard them. Could this guy just QUIT SINGING!

"But best you be punctual, when making your payments," he opened his tool bag and looked for the best one to use, he examined it to make sure before connecting it to a small vial, "Lest it be you on the concrete below."

The face of the person was brown and full of maggot holes; the skin was being eaten and dissolved to reveal shining teeth under a deformed lip. She could smell the disgusting retch of death, but it didn't seem to bother the man who only got closer to the corpse. "It's quick," he whispered, shoving the needle into the nostril, "It's clean. It's pure."

Xiu covered her eyes so as not to watch, but slowly dropped them to see what the hell this man was doing. As disgusting as it was, curiosity took over. He extracted a glowing blue liquid from the body and waited for no more to come out before jerking the needle from its place of embodiment, "It can change your life, rest assured."

Xiu jerked forward reactively as she felt her food rush into her throat. She was disgusted beyond belief, but he didn't seem to mind. She decided on focusing not to throw up and not getting caught. Suddenly, she noticed him looking at her. He smirked even wider, "It's the twenty-first century _Cure_." He ripped off the glasses in one movement of his hand; a wicked, mischievous gleam entered his eyes that had once seemed cool and composed. He seemed radical after just being calm a second ago, at least as calm as she could tell.

He stood up slowly in the middle of the graveyard, "And it's my job, to steal and rob . . .GRAVES!" All the lights focused on him as he screamed into the night.

"No, what are you doing!" Xiu hissed looking around terrified. She could seriously start crying right this moment from the sheer idiocy of this man!

"_Attention! We have Grave-Robbers on premises! Repeat, we have Grave-Robbers on premises! Initiate lock down! Lock down!_"

Sirens blared and the lights tracked his every movement as the guards rushed to the scene. Xiu covered her ears as if it would make the whole scene go away. The blonde man grabbed the body from the ground and carried it under his arm like a sack of clothes. He ran off towards some unknown location. The young brunet girl remembered the door she had left opened and stood up, rushing to the room. Just as she made it up the steps the door slammed shut on her. She ran face first into the stone door and pounded on it, "No, no, no! It's locked! How can it be locked!" she cried out to herself mostly.

She looked around, no guards had arrived yet. "This way kid!" the blonde man whispered. Where else did she have to go? She followed after him quickly, her knee high leather boots gleaming in the dark as the lights tracked her. "Hey! Wait!" she called.

Using inhuman strength, the man rammed the head of the corpse into a cement wall which immediately cracked at the impact. Her eyes bugged in disbelief, how was a man that thin so strong! Still, the guards were coming; she could hear footsteps now, "Hurry! You're gonna get us caught!" Okay, those words made her sound like a co-conspirator. She could seriously face palm at this moment.

He pulled back his arm once more and swung, the wall crumbling inward and he fell in after his battering ram from the momentum. The kid behind him still called for him to wait as he looked around to find the recent victims of GeneCo's Repo Men. All chock full of fresh Zydrate. He smiled like a kid in a candy store, the bodies turning into shining coins. "Jackpot!" he breathed, so ecstatic that his voice left him. Even as he spoke, a helicopter was depositing even more bodies just for him! Stumbling between the bodies, he dragged himself further into the cavern.

Xiu slipped in behind this madman only to want to get back out and captured. She had never seen dead people before and seeing millions of them wasn't helping her impression! Not only that, but the guy who lead her to this horrible place was so happy, he continued singing even with the guards on their collective asses!

"So why care for these, petty obsessions? Your designer heart still beats with common blood," he sang to a specific corpse with her chest cut open and her lungs and heart missing, "And what if you could have genetic perfection? Would you change who you are if you could? 'Cos it's quick!" he shoved the needle into the body and extracted a full vial of Zydrate with a gleeful grin all the while, "It's clean. It's pure!"

"No!" Xiu exclaimed desperately, "I shouldn't be here!"

Like an ass, he ignored her, "It can change your life, rest assured."

"I have got to get home!" she whimpered, running a quick hand nervously through her hair, just touching the flower and the ribbon connected to it. _'This isn't good!'_

He carried the vial over to her, "It's the Twenty-first century . . . Cure!" She pulled back slightly looking around.

"This can't be happening!" She backed towards the hole, debating if it was better to be captured and possibly killed or to stay with this psychopath.

"And it's my job to steal and rob," he said in a soft whisper.

Just then a guard caught sight of them and grabbed her from behind, dragging her out to the opening, "No!" she cried out.

"GRAVES!"

"Please! No! I didn't do anything!" she pleaded and felt the stinging tears prick her eyes. Was it possible for soldiers to feel compassion for a crying girl? They threw her on the ground and she balanced on her hands and knees whimpering.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland watched the fiasco taking place in the graveyard, it was always fun seeing who the perpetrator was this time. He reclined in his chair but stopped when he saw a girl who looked like a ghost from his past. "Niang?" he whispered to himself in shock. And she was about to be gunned down by the guards. He turned back to his desk and activated the PA system in his office.

* * *

"_Let them go,"_ a voice over the loud speaker decreed as if from God himself.

She whimpered incoherent things, promising never to go out again. Begging forgiveness from her father. Pleading to be spared. All of it never really finishing out their meanings.

"Hey!" a voice growled. A tall man dressed in an ankle length trench coat and mask shoved one of the guards to the side before pushing another. She muttered a little bit more before falling to the ground to the sound of her alarm

"_Blood pressure warning. Blood pressure warning."_

He pushed one more away from the girl before they all stepped away. He kneeled down to her. The last thing she saw before the darkness encompassed her were the glowing eyes from the dark abyss of the night.

* * *

**A/N: I have been working on this for the past two weeks. Writing out who would be who, how it should be done. Writing and editing and rewriting the peice just to get it right, oh, and scouring the internet for clips of the movie since I sadly don't own it. I'll be having even more trouble with the next one since I don't have the scenes after Shilo wakes up and her dad locks her in. I can find the clips of Infected and Legal Assassin, but those are songs and I don't have what is after them.**

**Btw, here is who you should know now.**

**Arthur Kirkland - Rotti Largo**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt - Luigi Largo**

**Francis Bonnefoy - Pavi Largo**

**Natalia Arlovskaya - Amber Sweet**

**Alfred F. Jones - Grave-Robber (I made it so that when he takes off his glasses he goes crazy just so the relationship with Amber is awsome! Also, psychopathic Alfred is HOTT!)**

**Taiwan - Shilo (I made up the name, Cute, no?)**

**Arthur's female guards - The Brunet mentioned is Hungary, the other who wasn't mentioned is Belgium.**

**Thank TheAwsomeCanada of Youtube for the idea. I saw the little video and I absolutly adore it! I would send a link, but it could be called Spoiler-ish. I hope you enjoyed. If anyone can give me a link to the whole movie so I can get it right it would be most appretiated. *Is begging* Review, please! Love you all!**


	2. Caged

**A/N: Thanks a lot BlackRitual XD Totally spoiled this entire scene. I know it was obvious, but still. Spoiler, spoiler. Naughty child naughty! XD Please review and tell me what you think. PWEESE! Also, I forgot to mention, I'll be adding pictures on deviantart of the characters. I apologize now for anything that looks off because, I SWEAR America's psycho smile looked totally hot in pencil. I'll add links when they're up~ Also, I made the character playing Repo 6" taller than he is, Taiwan still has her hair, and I'll be having fun, so enjoy!**

* * *

Xiu opened her eyes to find herself in her room. When did she get here! She sat up quickly and looked around. This defiantly was her bed, the white sheets were pulled up to her neck and she was snuggly tucked in. her oak brown eyes adjusted to the lighting, "Dad?"

"Hey~" a masculine voice murmured, "That was a close one."

"Dad!" she whimpered remembering the bodies and the guns. Her voice cracked and trembled.

"Shhh," he hushed her softly, "Too close." He was a tall man, well over six feet tall with platinum blond hair and a loose scarf wrapped around his neck. On his torso was an ankle length black trench coat open loosely around his body. Under it was a black tight knit sweater with blue designs and a casual pair of black pants which tucked finely into shin high leather boots. He moved soundlessly through her room, a creepy trait that she sadly did not inherit. He walked around her bed slowly and bent down at a machine beside her bed. He fiddled with the machinery checking her vital signs.

"Dad, what happened?"

"You're gonna be alright," the relieved smile was evident in his voice as he pulled himself away from the sensors and pushing the plastic covers from her bed, "And that's all that matters now."

"Was I outside?" she asked worried. She felt as though it had to be real, but still it seemed too hazy to remember.

"Shhh, no Xiu," he smiled and pulled a stethoscope from the right pocket.

Reluctantly, the brunet held out her arm, but was she in no way willing to give up the fact that she _had_ been outside. That she _had_ been stuck with some psychopathic blonde who sang as he extracted blue liquids from dead people and was such an asshole as to willingly get them both caught! Not even her weirdest dreams included crazy blondes trying to get her killed. "There were these bodies-."

He took her hand gently and placed the cold metal against her inner arm, "You missed your medicine and fell unconscious." He removed the buds from his ears and returned them back to his pocket as he stood up. Why was she like this? He just wanted to keep her safe, and telling her that there _were_ hundreds of thousands of bodies behind a wall. Perhaps he seemed a little too harsh in his protests that it did seem like a cover-up.

"They were all dead," she whispered looking to her father earnestly. He had to believe her this time. He _had_ to!

"Nonsense," he chuckled. Okay, that sounded forced, even to him. Once his back was turned to her he cringed. He wasn't doing a good job at this anymore! Why did teenagers have to be so emotional; and even worse, a girl nonetheless. "Please be more cautious, you could go into shock."

"But it was real dad!"

God damn it. Time to end this, "I am a doctor, and I am your father."

Xiu wasn't going to let that stop her. For god's sake she was seventeen! "I didn't imagine this!"

"Please Xiu drop it."

"Couldn't have _fathomed_ this!" she slammed her hand down on the comforter. No way was she backing out of this one.

"Please Xiu, stop it."

"Dad I could _smell_ the dead!"

"You could have die-," he caught the words back at the last moment, his violet eyes glowering; "You scare me to death!"

The pale girl blinked surprised; usually her dad never got this mad, even when she fought tooth and nail about her dreams. She looked down ashamed. She wasn't being helpful and defiantly not cooperative. Her dad sighed and let his frustration seep out in that breath as he retreated from her bed.

He glared at the ground. Why was she headstrong? Why was she suddenly so caught up with answers other than ones he gave her? Why couldn't she go back to being a little girl and taking all his words in as though they were the only truth in the world? Why did she just _have_ to be a teenager? He looked up to see the holographic picture of his wife. Niang. She was so beautiful as she stared out into the distance. She saw things he never could see. She was always the understanding one, and now she was gone.

"The blood disease that took your dear mother from us passed from her and into your veins," he glanced slightly over his shoulder to see his daughter placing the flower into her hair. She did look so much like her mother, "I'd be lost if I were to lose you. . . . I will stop at nothing to keep you safe!" He allowed his temper to seep through the cracks of his mind, but that's all he could do. Never would he hurt her, never. Not like what happened to Niang.

Xiu slipped out from her bed and carefully stepped over to her dad dressed only in her off-white night gown. "I'll take my meds dad, don't you worry."

A loose smile graced his lips as he turned to the small girl and cupped her cheeks in his larger hands, "Just until I find a cure." Lightly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, stroking her soft wavy brown locks. He noticed she still didn't look convinced, or happy. He sighed and held her close in a hug, "Your mother, rest her soul, would be so proud of you. Though you cannot see her, she is here with you." He looked up to the picture again, smiling a smile that felt as heavy as lead. To pick up his own mood, he began to sing the song he used to always sing when she cried as a child, "We will always be there for you in your time of need~." He released the hug and made a short trip to a desk where pills and a glass of water sat and quickly tapped two pills into the clear liquid. As the fizzed he returned with the glass and handed it to his daughter, "Xiu, you're the world to me~." With one last kiss to the forehead he walked to the door leaving his daughter alone, staring after him with accusing dark eyes.

He felt his smile waver as she watched him, those eyes. He had nightmares of those eyes, but coming from a face that was also strangely similar. They accused him, asked him why. Why did it happen? He didn't know, he always cried and begged her to understand. He didn't know what happened. Whatever did happen, it was never intentional. Was it? He nodded, smiling tightly before closing the door. Out of his left pocket he revealed a ring of keys which he used to lock the door.

Xiu's eyes widened as her father locked the door with her inside. That asshole!

"_Xiu, take your medicine,"_ he admonished through the door. Her temper flared and she defiantly placed the cup down. She'll take it when she needed to, he could kiss her ass. She looked around the room for something to relieve her stress and her eyes rested on her mother's picture. Her _mother_ who left her to be tormented by her wicked disease and forcing her only daughter to be kept a prisoner in her own home, yes what a wonderful mother.

She sighed heavily, "I'm . . . infected. I'm infected," she glared up to the woman smiling every so softly, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail and a long Asian gown that flowed gently around her body. She hated that woman, "By _your_ genetics!"

She stepped around her bed and saw her fake skeleton her temper flaring, "Xiu I'm the doctor! Xiu I'm your father!" she stalked away her frown deepening as she pulled the plastic away from her bed, "Oh Xiu that was close. Take your medicine." She flopped down on the white comforter, "I'm infected, by your genetics!" She picked up a studded animal from the foot of the bed and picked at it angrily, pulling out the faux fur, "I'm infected, by your genetics!" She let the fur fall from her hand and sighed letting her voice take on a musical tone, but her frustration still apparent, "And I don't think that I can be fixed. No I don't think that I can be fixed!" She sat up and started at her mother earnestly, "Now tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch."

She slipped off her bed and settled herself at the piano under her mother's picture and promptly head-desked. Glancing up she saw a medical book. Her hand crawled over to the paper-back literature and she started scanning the pages until she found the right on, "It's this blood condition, DAMN THIS BLOOD CONDITION!" she threw the book upon the ground and glowered daggers at the woman above her, "Mother can you hear me! Thanks for the disease!" She grabbed a teddy bear from the top of the piano and threw it to the ground as well, "Now I am sequestered, part of the collection. That's what is suspected when you are infected."

She dropped herself in front of her bug-collection kit and began skewering the dead insects with relish. They were trapped by her and killed in captivity. Would that too be her fate? She pushed the work aside, suddenly feeling herself being pinned by needles, "That's what is expected when you are infected." She stood once more and glared at the door and ran at it, jerking the door knob but it was locked tight. "How much of it's genetics! How much of it is fate! How much of it depends on the choices that we make? He says I have her eyes, did I also inherit his shame?" she slammed her back against the wall and slid down dejected and fiddled with her fair a little. "Is heredity the culprit? Can I stop it, or am I a slave!"

She looked up once more to the picture, one last time, "What hope has a girl who is sick? My dream of a life past this fence? It really makes no difference," she buried her face in her hands, "'Cause I know I'll never be fixed! Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a . . . _Bitch!_" She glanced up to see her French door window leading to her stone balcony. She let herself wander up to the glass and opened them both wide as if they could open up to the entire world and allow it all to come into her prison of a room, "I want to go . . . outside. Outside. She peeked over her shoulder to the door, saying it so the one on the other side could hear, "I want to go outside. Outside." She gazed out at the restless city. Everything out there she wanted. Good, bad, disgusting, beautiful. Give it all to her, as long as she could be free.

* * *

Ivan looked at the ground sadly as his back was pressed against the door. He heard everything, all of it. And he was sorry, so terribly sorry. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He would keep her safe, even if it hurt both of them. He set his mouth in a grim line, _'Xiu, forgive me, but I'll never let you get hurt.'_ He could still remember how this mess began, not like _He_ would let him forget it.

* * *

_Seventeen years ago he would have never seen his life where it was now. He and Niang were together happily, anxiously awaiting their daughter to arrive. Nothing could ruin their happiness it seemed. But Niang fell ill. It tore him apart as he looked through every book he could find to perhaps discover a cure. At one point, he truly believed he had it. He was so ecstatic that he and Niang both went to his lab and watched as he mixed the concoction together. He could still remember his Chinese wife's smile of pride at how adept he was in his field of work. He handed her his potion as he put the ingredients away. But right after she drank it she began coughing blood._

_Horrified, he took her to his medical table and attempted to rectify whatever was going on, but he was too late. She was bleeding from every orifice in her body. As it was, he could take the time to save her or save the baby and leave her to die. He was just about ready to let the child go, but she stopped him._

"_Don't worry about me," her voice was fading, her eyes were red and dim, "Save our child Ivan. Save her."_

_He couldn't refuse her, he never could. He prepared the tools he needed, but couldn't administer anesthetic since it could very well kill her right then and the baby as well. With a quick hand, he cut open his wife and brought his daughter into the world safely as his wife left it painfully. And all he could do was sit there, holding their bloody, screaming child._

* * *

But it was his fault. He sat in the same chair, now moved into the long hallway that led to the stairs. Along the hall was picture upon picture of his beloved wife. He squirmed in the chair and looked around himself. The memories could never leave. Once they left, he could very well ruin Xiu's life, but was this really the life she wanted, no, _needed?_

He stood shakily and took baby steps down the hall; he could hear her say his name in the air. He felt dead inside, why is it not him in that cold, dark grave. He gazed into the eyes of his wife in one of the pictures, did she know?

"Where did our daughter go? It's me she must escape. My burdens I can't erase," he choked slightly as the memories danced in his mind. He allowed himself to bury his face in the scarf she had made him at the beginning of their marriage, "The mother I might have saved."

_Assassin . . . murderer . . . Monster!_

He shook his head to remove the voices, "Niang I need you now! Look what I have become! The nightmare that she should fear is the father you left alone!"

_Assassin . . . Murderer . . . Monster!_

He ran from the picture, begging the voices to leave. He saw another frame. His wife in her wedding dress with her hair arranged in such a way that it had knocked the wind out of him as she walked down the aisle. He could almost touch her again. At his finger tips, but it just wasn't there.

"Years roll by without you Niang. Seventeen have come and gone. I raised our Xiu with the best intentions. But there is something I can't tell her, I am lost without you here. I am only living out a lie!" He reached out to her and closed his hand upon her's. The hologram buzzed, but he couldn't feel her warmth again. The clamminess of her hands as they stood together holding each other's, or was it his? He would never know. It was all a lie.

He ran from the hall, trying to remove it all; picture after picture of her watching him, asking him with their eyes.

"Xiu can never leave!" he explained exasperated and terrified at the prospect of letting his heart being made bare, "She is my everything! Nothing can bring you back! Xiu is all I have!"

_Assassin . . ._

He leaned against the wall, holding himself up from under the stress.

_Murderer . . ._

He slammed his head against the wall to silence them, but they refused.

_Monster . . .!_

He covered hi ears, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the pain in his chest. No medicine or medical procedure could remove it the dull throb.

_Assassin!_

He slid to the floor, trying to hide from them. Why were they there?

_Murderer!_

He rocked himself gently, comforting his cracked mentality that it would all go away. If he just sits there, they would go away.

_Monster!_

He could feel her in his arms as he held her one last time in one arm and his ensanguine daughter in the other.

_Assassin!_

Scalpels.

_Murderer!_

Warm blood.

_Monster!_

They silenced. He looked around himself slowly before standing on his wobbly legs. He made his way slowly down the stairs and turned to see yet another picture. He closed his eyes defiantly. "The years roll by without you; now seventeen have come and gone. I raised our Xiu with the best intentions," he felt his heart pound in his throat, "But there is something I cannot tell her." He stepped down the remaining steps and reached out once more, but her image was too far away. He rested against the fireplace and buried his face in his arm, "I am lost without you here."

His hand grabbed one of the ornaments and it turned smoothly from common use, much to Ivan's concious' regret. "I am only living out a Lie!" He pulled at the corner of the fireplace to reveal a hidden tunnel and slipped inside, his usually warm eyes becoming cold and dark.

The blonde man closed the door and made his way down a few stairs into a long hallway, his face set, but his eyes seemed to dance in their darkness. He came to a large freezer that was as big as his master bedroom. His lips twitched almost into a twisted grin as he opened up the door to see if whoever was inside would attempt to actually escape. It was always amusing to watch them struggle.

'_I'm the monster!'_

_Assassin!_

'_I'm the villain!'_

_Assassin!_

"What perfection." He washed his hands and face in another room, shedding his house coat for a more fitting one, the blackness of it seemed blinding. His lips now upturned in a grueling smirk as he ran his wet fingers through his hair before shaking the droplets out, his hair lying moist against his forehead.

"What precision!"

A young man with golden blonde hair was tied to a wheel chair, a metal bar was strapped to his head and his body was tied to the chair in a forced upright position. He whimpered around the icy gag as he pushed the wheels forward with his fingertips. He had obviously been in the freezer for a long time, as his hair was peppered with frost.

"Keen incisions, I deliver! Unscathed Organs, I deliver!" he shrugged out of his usual trench coat as he watched his victim's pitiful attempt of escape, a smile prominent upon his lips as he verbally tormented him. He pulled on the leather accessory and walked over to his light projector, his victim's face and profile glowing on it. Below his picture was the name _Raivis Galante_.

"Repossessions, I deliver!" he giggled childishly as he stepped to the victim and kicked him back closing the distance between them to a hair's length. The small male whimpered, tears filling his blue eyes as he stared into the empty violet ones.

"I'm the Repo, _Legal_ assassin!"

* * *

**Yes, I am so evil to stop it there. Okay, here is what you should know:**

**Niang – China. I was originally going to name her Yao Niang, which means Beautiful Maiden, but if you were to fit that into the songs . . . well, just good luck. So, I won't refer to her as Yao Niang, simply Niang, but you understand. Oh, and obviously gender-bended.**

**Ivan makes the perfect Repo Man, da? I seriously find Nathan adorable when he cuts people up because you can tell he's having fun~! I creep my brothers out by eating food while watching the movie. Whoopee! I can be a Repo Man and go about my life like it's no BFD!**

**If you don't know human names, shame on you! Jk ^^ If you don't, the person who is about to be sliced up is Latvia. Yay! One off my victims list XD**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Okay, I'll beg again, please review. I have homework and I'm putting it off until I can't write anymore and so yeah. Here is some more Repo Hetalia. I love Ivan! *huggles Ivan* Anyway, hope you enjoy~! I know I probably screwed up Vietnam's name too, but it is just too good to leave off~!**

* * *

Natalya pulled on her expensive jacket as she stood in the GeneCo warehouse with her brothers Francis and Gilbert. Under the jacket she wore a Midriff that fit her bust snuggle, but flared out near her thin stomach, paired with short shorts made of leather. Her two bodyguards stood silently behind her. One tall and blonde with glasses and a set glare in his eyes. He wore a blue trench coat and military hat, black gloves covering his pale hands. The other was a bit shorter, his hair wild and not so put together. Though he didn't look intimidating, he was a conventional guard most of the time. Instead of a blue trench coat, he wore a black one with red cuffs. Shaking out her ashen hair, she looked around before storming up to her eldest brother Gilbert.

"Where the fuck is dad brothers!"

"He left _me_ in charge _sister_!" he smirked, throwing his thumb in his own direction.

"I don't take lib from a-," their voices matched in unison until splitting apart at the differing words. While Gilbert finished first with _'Slut'_, Natalya pulled her shoulder back and gave it to him in the cheap shot with a forceful _'Cunt'_! As the albino doubled over in pain, she pulled him closer to teasingly lick the shell of his ear before walking away. She had enough fun for now. And like dogs on a leash, her Nordic bodyguards followed after.

While his elder brother fought to recover from the blow, Francis chuckled deeply as he lovingly caressed two Genterns who lavished him with attention. One had dark skin and medium brown hair that was split in two low pig tails held in place by two red ribbons. The other was blonde, her hair pulled off over one shoulder in a long braid tied with a matching red bow as the other. She wore glasses, and behind the glass were twinkling blue eyes. Francis held either of the two by their shoulders and proceeded to raise his hands at the two of them. "My brother and sister should fuck-."

"Francis! Shut the fuck up!" Gilbert shouted, wincing a bit at the pain before forcing himself to shake it off. With a giant gulp of air, he stood straight and commenced arguing, since that was all he was really good at. Francis made a childish face of disgust. Gilbert grinned like a child, "I'm the smartest, and he toughest! I will find a hole and fuck it!" His younger brother scoffed and giggled insistently at how absurd Gilbo was being. Why find a _hole_ when they were surrounded by pussy everyday? The albino took offense at his brother's laughter, his grin turning into a scowl. "If there ain't one, then I'll make one!" Suddenly, a blonde Gentern holding a brain bumped into him while not paying attention and stained his perfectly white shirt with blood, which pissed him off even more. He pulled out his stiletto blade and stabbed the idiot between her ribs. She fell against the cart she had wheeled in and fell to the ground bleeding out, her large green eyes filled with tears. He stood over her, feeling much better. "Gilbo don't take shit from no one!" he noticed the brain on the floor, and bent to pick it up, "One _brain_. Mark it up! Only _I_ got brains enough!" He tossed it at the other male. The blond girl caught it and discarded the organ into a tub, her hands covered in blood. Gilbert laughed manically, "That's why pop will leave GeneCo to me! You hear that? _ME!_" He stepped back and ripped off his shirt while another Gentern, one with very large breasts stepped forward quickly and gave him a change of clothes.

"Hah!" Francis laughed obnoxiously, "Ask the Gentern who they prefer. Ten-out-of-nine would say me~," he gloated, running his hands over the girl's bodies down to their legs, "The most dashing, panty-snatching~. I will leave your diapers dripping." His hands slipped under the girls' dresses as they giggled sensually before he pulled back wet fingers, slowly licking the fluids off of them. The young man looked down to see a heart had also fallen from the cart that had tipped. With a slight laugh he picked it up before tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, "Two hearts, mark it up. Francis steals all of the hearts~." The brunet caught it effortlessly and dunked it in beside the brain.

Gilbert, now fully dressed again, strutted up to the taller blonde, "You ain't got the guts brother!"

"All bark and no lungs _frère_," he chided with a sensual grin.

"Pop will leave GeneCo to me!" they announced simultaneously. Gilbert, renowned for his violent and short temper, lunged at his brother, grasping his neck firmly to choke the life from him. How dare the impudent rat call himself the heir to GeneCo! At the sudden loss of air reaching his lungs, Francis grabbed some pepper spray that he kept on hand just for these times when Gilbert was being a total idiot. This did happen quite often actually. He sprayed the albino in the face and he immediately recoiled, swearing like a sailor and rubbing his irritated eyes. He backed off to a reasonable distance and they began circling, Francis finding it utterly adorable how tears glossed the other's eyes. Ooh, he was frustrated now.

They squared off, pointing to each other accusingly, Gilbert fast and jabbing while Francis graceful and sweeping. "_You_ wait, time will tell!"

"Francis' face-."

"_Gilbert's_ face will rule them all!"

"_I'll_ inherit all Dad's stuff! Take Dad's will and write you out! Take my cut and mark it up! Mark it up! _Mark it up!_" they threatened unanimously. Francis jutted his thumb upward as Gilbert threw his down as a counter measure. Like hell he'd be caught in the same pose as his brother.

By now the Gentern who had been stabbed in Gilbert's short spree of uncontrollable rage now lay forgotten, her blood staining the floor. She reached up slightly to draw aid or some form of attention before she died. Having failed in that task, she slumped and let her body shut down.

* * *

Xiu lay on her bed as she watched the television. That was her life after all: Television, books, and more television. Her Dad didn't let her out of her room except for the bathroom and meals. He was an excellent cook. As a child she had always been fascinated with how skillfully he chopped and filleted the meat and vegetables. Suddenly a smooth voice caught her attention from the little machine in her room. She looked up expectantly and smiled with glee. It was her favorite singer and role model advertising a new product of GeneCo.

"_Hi, I'm Blind Lan. Your treasured memories don't have to fade with time. Announcing GeneCo's new optical technology where everything is digitally recorded so you can relive your favorite memories again and again,"_ the television said, opera singing resonating in the background. The voice was smooth as butter, and warm like the sun's delicate rays. On the screen was the singer in a traditional Vietnamese gown using fans as props. She looked so alive on stage, so _happy_. Xiu wanted to experience that! True happiness, and perhaps even meet the singer face to face. What a wonderful time that would be.

"_Don't miss out on tonight's Genetic Opera!"_ an announced proclaimed. Just then, her message alert went off on her wristband resting on the bedside table. She blinked confused before crawling over to the small device. _"Arthur Kirkland calling. Arthur Kirkland calling. . . . Incoming message." _Who was this man? She pressed the button and some blonde man's face levitated above the light creating a three dimensional image that rotated slowly, a heavy voice playing as she tried to place the cold green eyes the man bore.

"_Xiu, you don't know me, but your mother was very dear to me. I can help you find your cure. Meet me in your mother's tomb."_

Xiu stared a little bit longer; she was summoned by a man who knew her mother? Her dad would throw a giant fit if she left for too long and he came back before her.

* * *

Arthur sat waiting in his limo for the girl to arrive as he stared through the window at the woman's tomb whom he had murdered. It wasn't in cold blood however; actually he could honestly call it hot blood. That is what caused him to do those horrible things. Those seventeen-year-old ghosts.

* * *

_Arthur stood holding Niang close as he planted a kiss on her lips and slowly trailed down her neck as she laughed and pushed him away playfully. "Arty! Not now! Anyone can come in and see us," she whined giving him another kiss on his pale lips. He smelled of his tea, refreshing and stingy. She laughed again._

"_Oh let them come in. They would run back out the door," he teased._

"_What if it's something important?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Really now?" a voice at the door asked mildly, "Being CEO of a life-saving company is really that easy? I wish it was on the lower levels."_

_The two turned in surprise to see a tall young man at the door dressed as a doctor. Arthur knew him as the best doctor in the company. He was almost a miracle worker in that sense. Ivan Braginsky was his name and the two knew each other very closely. Actually, they could go so far as to call each other friends. He was a tall lad who wasn't scared of anything, even him. That was an issue._

_Still, Arthur pulled back from his beloved Niang, "Ivan. Is there something you wanted from me?"_

"_Actually it was a delivery call," the ashen haired man explained, handing a letter to his boss, "Congress passed your bill."_

"_Finally!" the Englishman laughed and sighed at the same time. He noticed his fiancé eyeing the man curiously. At least the doctor knew not to respond to her goggling. Honestly, women were so fickle. "Ivan, this is the love of my life: Niang Wang. Niang, this is my head surgeon Ivan Braginsky. You could call him my right-hand man."_

_The Chinese woman smiled warmly as violet eyes met brown. She held out her right hand to him, "Nice to meet you Ivan."_

"_My pleasure," he responded with more emotion than Arthur had ever heard of him, then again, he had never seen the doctor around women. Maybe he was just proper. He didn't even really care that Ivan planted a kiss on the woman's hand. She giggled flirtatiously, but he never saw any danger between them . . . until it hit him right in the face._

_Everything went down hill. Niang broke off the engagement and began dating Ivan. He never let the boiling rage show, despite how much he wanted to use that doctor's own scalpels to gut him open. And the nerve of his former companion, to ask him to be his best man when _he_ was the one who was supposed to wed the beautiful Chinese woman. Arthur accepted, trying to show that there was no hostility between them, but all he could fathom was another man was wedding his girl! Niang was his! Was it possible their time together meant nothing to her!_

_But all was not lost. Oh-no, he still had a chance. Niang, pregnant with her first child, had fallen gravely ill. It put Ivan into a wreck; he missed work to sit by his wife's side as he lamented._

"_Ivan," Arthur asked the grieving man as they watched the unconscious woman, "have you ever thought that, perhaps, the two of you were never meant to be?"_

_The taller sighed mournfully, "It has crossed my mind. But Arthur, how can it be we were never meant for each other when we are so happy together? It doesn't make sense to me."_

"_Too bad you can't find a cure. I don't think there is even one out there. She's such a beauty."_

_Arthur watched Ivan closely. First he nodded in painful resignation before his eyes lightened up for the first time in weeks. His head lifted slightly as his fingers snapped as he clicked pieces of his thoughts together, "No . . . no . . . but I can make one!" With that, the doctor was gone to search through his books._

_Arthur scowled. He thought this was divine justice, but knowing Ivan and his depth of medical knowledge, he'd succeed. Angered, he returned to his office in a foul mood before gaining his own revelation. He would poison Ivan's chances. If he couldn't have Niang, then let heaven take her._

_Ivan never knew. Ignorant of the change, he gave Niang the poison, staining his hands in her blood._

* * *

Arthur laughed as he thought back to the past, "In denial Ivan blamed himself for Niang's sudden death and never once thought to suspect the man who wrote his checks. I guess . . . I'll take it to _my_ death." He glanced to his watch, impatient with waiting much longer, but the draw of seeing Niang was a little too much. He stepped out of the car and to the tomb, peering through the bars of the door.

* * *

Xiu had just entered the gravesite, pulling off her mask as she did so and shaking out her hair. This Arthur Kirkland was a strange man. How did he even know her call number? Regardless, he knew her mother which made her curious enough. She headed towards the door before seeing hearing the man between the bars.

"Niang, it's Artie. You never should have left me! I would have given you the world," he paused as he caught his breath from the emotions within him. "It's been difficult to see you, after what you put me through, forced my hand and made me do!" Xiu gasped in surprise and the venom in the man's voice as she peeked through the opening in the door. She pulled back quickly, confining herself to a small courner of the room. "Well, it looks like I'll be joining you. It seems the man who cured the globe cannot stop his own extinction. But I can go out with a bang!"

The young girl never noticed the motion he made with his head to his two bodyguards who framed the door at his command, gasmasks covering their faces. The both kicked open the door, causing Xiu to jump in fright and her panic-levels skyrocketed when something was thrown inside the room.

"Wait! No!" she exclaimed as gas filled the room. She coughed as she attempted to pull her mask over her face.

The two women practically swarmed her and roughly dragged her to the door, "You're coming with us."

"No! Please no! I can't be outside!" she cried out to deaf ears. The manhandled her to a limousine and sat her down between the two of them, her wristwatch blaring obnoxiously at her in the artificial voice.

"_Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately. Blood pressure warning, medicate immediately."_

"Xiu," Arthur grinned sweetly, "Thanks for coming." The young girl pulled out her medication which was taking away promptly by the brunet who took the pill out for her and handed it to her. The blonde on the other side of Xiu gave her a glass of water. "It's nice to see young talent growing. My kids have been . . . well . . ."

So many words came to mind. One word stuck out more prominently in his mind; specifically _Revolting_.

"Disappointing," he sighed with a solemn shake of his head. Surely he had done better, no? "I'm Arthur Kirkland," he smiled, introducing himself.

"I know." Xiu was not really in the mood for formalities. She actually felt like slugging this guy across the face a few times for good measure. That's right pal, kidnap a minor and then act like this was a meeting with the president of the world. Seriously, this guy sucked.

"I own GeneCo."

"Please let me go," she sighed, emotionally exhausted.

Arthur knew he wasn't getting far with this girl. "Sorry for being so difficult. I really had no choice. You're a tough one to find, climbing through holes." he teased in a stiff way, "Why do you hide your pretty face?"

"I can't be outside. I . . . have a blood disease," she explained

"Ah," he grinned, "But there is hope, an antidote and you could be the first to sample it. The GeneCo fix to all blood diseases," he sighed as he watched her as she gazed back at him suspiciously, "I could use someone like you: The poster child of progress. It's your _cure_ Xiu, your chance to see the world Xiu. It's in our grasps."

Her eyes widened. She could be free, and move out, and travel, and be a normal kid! Still, something seemed a little too good to be true. It just didn't sit right with her, not to mention her father would be _pissed_! "I-I don't-."

"A function awaits," Arthur cut her off gently, "Will you be my date?"

"I-I can't."

"Blind Lan will be there."

"Lan?" she asked, looking up eagerly, but perhaps a little two eagerly.

Arthur's green eyes brightened as he found something that interested her. Of course, all the young kids like the singing idol. "You two should meet."

She could meet her idol! Seriously! She opened her mouth to say yes, but the look of her father's worried, disappointed face flashed through her mind. He would positively die if he found her out of her room! "No . . . I have to go home. My dad will worry." _'Or kill himself,'_ she added as a thought.

Arthur swore in his mind. Of course Ivan would throw a fit if his daughter disappeared, but he was on a number of assignments to keep him busy for this very meeting, though he couldn't really tell Xiu that. It was part of the agreement. He then decided to go the teenage way out, his kids did it all the time. "Well who says that Daddy needs to know _everything_?"

Xiu looked down guilty. Okay . . . he had a point there.

* * *

**A/N: Happy I updated? THEN REVIEW! X3 Love you all~!**

**Blind Lan (/Mag): Vietnam**


End file.
